When passion explodes
by Dark princess Xx
Summary: Mia is Elena's twin who came back to Mystic Fall's to years ago, after running away because of her parents death. Since she has been back, she has met Damon and passion emanates between them. The passion, is ready to explode. One shot. Damon X OC Lemon


Dear diary,

Damon's staring at me -again- as I write this, so excuse me if the writings not my best; I'm rushing through what I need to say, as I'm scared that he's going to snatch it from my hands with his super human speed before I can blink; read my darkest, most inner kept secrets, feelings and thoughts about him. See, since I met Damon, everything been different.

I feel more like myself, more normal and alive again. I mean, how can I not when he sets every single nerve in my body on end? I'm explaining this right! Let me start again. When my parents died, who I later learned were my adopted parents, I pretty much copied Elena by locking away the real me, it was the only way I knew how to cope; it seemed to be working for her.

I didn't feel worthy to be happy when they were 6ft under. If me and Elena hadn't wanted to ditch family night for that stupid party.. anyway, Damon brings out the real me. His sarcasm, charm, smirk and personality just makes me, feel like me again. I love everything about him, every thing he awakens within me; lately I think I'm starting to love him.

I shouldn't feel like this though! How can I when I'm with Tyler? I used to love Tyler. There was a point the boy never left my mind; sent me wild with just a smile! But Tyler doesn't like the new me, just the old one. Yet, he doesn't know how to bring her out. Only Damon does.

Mia quickly looked up to check Damon was still in the same position she had last saw him in, ten minutes previous, rather than reading over her shoulder. She would die a thousand fits if he saw what she was writing; how she was expressing herself to her diary. When her brown eyes sought him out, slumped in his arm chair, tumbler of scotch in hand, she relaxed. Looking back down to her little red book, she carried on writing,

I'm scared of being in love with him, because Damon Salvatore does not love or feel emotions and frankly, I'm scared of getting in to deep with a man who's not going to give me his all; being chewed up and spit out. Not in the literal sense, as I know he is a vampire. All though, I'm positive that if Elena didn't have me drinking vervain coffee every morning and filling my jewellery with the stuff, he would try it.

She thinks I don't know, seriously. Anyway, back to the point, I know there's passion between me and Damon, every one can see it-

Mia stopped mid sentence to look up and check Damon was still in his arm chair across the lounge. When she saw with her own two, wide eyes, she immanently on instinct slammed her diary shut and looked over her shoulder. Reading her diary behind her back and then teasing her for what she had written would be exactly something Damon would do.

However, Damon, thankfully, wasn't reading over her shoulder. She slid her diary into her back pack then stood up, looking around the cosy room, the heat of the fire making her skin prickle. She didn't understand why she was so bothered that he had left or gone out, it was his house after all. Grabbing her bag, she picked it up and slung it over her right shoulder, making a start for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going, might I ask?"

Mia's heart jumped out her chest as she spun around, her hand splayed across her sweater, on top of her thumping heart which was the only thing pulsing in her ears.

"Damon!" She cried in fright. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Damon gave her a knowing smirk, keeping it plastered on his face, he answered, "I know, I heard it."

She rolled her eyes. "For your information, I was going home. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I do, actually. Considering you can't," he stated, as if it was painfully obvious.

Mia raised her eyebrows at him. Was he really telling her she couldn't leave? "Oh yeah? Since when?"

Damon took a menacing step closer to her, his eyes locking onto hers and keeping her rooted to her spot in the hallway. She couldn't of run away even if she wanted to, if she didn't know that Elena had been lacing her coffee with vervain, she would of thought she was being compelled.

"Since Klaus arrived. I'm under strict instructions by your sister to keep you safe," he informed her.

"Well thanks for the concern," she drawled sarcastically. "But, I'm good, I can take care of myself."

With her statement pro claimed, she used all her will power to tear her eyes from his and drag herself from the spot she had been glued to for the past five minutes. Walking to the door handle, she was quietly suspicion and a little hurt that he had let her go so easily, when Klaus was on the loose, out to kill her. Her heart hurt as she wondered if she had read all the signs wrong.

Placing her hand on the handle of the big wooden front door, she forced her wrist down to press the handle down and pulled. The door didn't budge and all though she knew it was locked for certain after another two tries, she kept trying to make the door magically open. Suddenly, a cold body pressed itself flush against her back, a masculine hand laying itself on top of hers.

"Its locked," Damon whispered almost seductively.

Mia gasped softly, her breathing coming out embaressing loud and heavy. Twisting her head to the right, she pressed her cheek to the cold wood, feeling the little breeze that cooled her skin and tried to breath normally.

"You're not going any where," he told her pointedly.

His breath fanned against her neck that was exposed from her silky, brown hair that flowed down her back in millions of tiny ringlets. A shiver run from the very top of her spine, right the way down to the base of it, 'causing her to spasm slightly.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" She challenged breathlessly.

"Is that a challenge, Gilbert? Or a request?" Damon inquired.

"Both."

Damon flipped Mia around, so that she was facing him with her back flat to the door and her hair crushed between her back and the wood. All the breath was knocked out of her lungs in a massive whoosh as she stared into his eye blue eyes. She could see in them her own reflective, her wild brown eyes, crimson cheeks and parted lips; what confused her most though, was how excited she looked.

"You shouldn't challenge a vampire you know, we're very compertertive," he whispered.

Impossibly, he pressed his body even closer to hers, almost to highlight his previous statement. Plucking up her courage to be sexy and desirable, Mia pouted her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"But, I like a game. Don't you?"

"Yes; your game however, is a dangerous one to be playing. There are two hearts on the line."

That stopped her in her tracks, pausing the next set of words she was going to say to him. She had never thought about any thing like this happening, being so close to Damon, so close to being taken to bed by him. She never thought she would get this far, so she had never thought about the consequences to her actions.

If this went any further, she was going to break Tyler's heart. But if she left it, stopped all the flirting and removed her body from beneath his, pretend they didn't have chemistry, would she be hurting Damon? He had just said so, hadn't he? Not in so many words; he said that 'two hearts are on the line' Did he actually care enough for her, that if she went and sat down right now, it would crush his already smashed heart to pieces?

"We can only can continue, if you're willing to say it. Admit that you have some kind of feelings for me.." she trailed off, wondering how he would take that.

She needed him to say it, say something. Say that he at least cared for her in some way, not because she looked like Katherine. Not because she was Elena's twin. Not because she was just there, a girl to cure his bored em. He didn't have to love her yet, he just had to care. Her lips parted in expectation as she leant towards him more, her heart in her throat.

"What do you want to hear from me?" Damon questioned, brow furrowing.

"That you care, Damon. That you at least feel something, anything, for me. If its a no, then i'll walk away now. I'll go back to Tyler and we can pretend that this never happened, this whole conversation. But if you do say yes, i'll-" she cut herself off.

What would she do? Leave Tyler? End them after two years of late nights, smiles, tears and laughter? Smash his heart? With a jolt, she realised she would. It was cruel, to accept the fact she'd hurt Tyler just to be with Damon; she really would do it though. She would do anything for Damon Salvatore, as long as he cared.

"You'd do what? Leave Tyler?" He echoed her earlier thoughts.

"Yes, I would leave him," she admitted.

He looked her over, squinting, a guard in his eyes. She knew it must be hard for him, having loved and lost so many times. Yet, she selfishly hoped he could do it one more time, push past his barriers and give her a chance to look after him, love him and cherish him for as long as he would let her.

"I care for you. I care more than I should, more than I want to. Hell, I more than care, I fucking love you. You'd think a broken heart would learn from old mistakes; it won't. I guess I just want to be loved more than I admit," he whispered.

With tears in her eyes, she grinned from ear to ear. That was all she needed to hear. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck with one hand, circled his shoulders with her free arm, pulled his head down and met his lips in a fiery kiss. He pressed her so hard into the door she felt like she was going to become part of the wood and kissed his way down her pale throat. He was teasing her and she couldn't handle it.

"Damon," she whimpered.

"Yes?" He asked, trailing his hands up and down her rib cage.

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Stop t-teasing me or i'll-" she groaned.

She couldn't finish the last of her pathetic threat, because Damon's tongue was teasing swirling around her special favourite spot behind her ear.

"Or you'll do what?" He purred.

"Take me up stairs!" She demanded in a pant.

There was a whip of wind around her then when she opened her eyes, she was lying on Damon's silk, black sheets, his body pressed onto hers so she could feel every line and contour. Mia's legs wrapped around his slim hips as she started to un button his shirt. She could barely register how to get a button through its hole when Damon started kissing from her ear lobe down to her collar bone and then back again.

When she finally got all the buttons un done, which took longer than it really should of, Mia slipped her hands beneath Damon's now loose shirts and pushed it over his pale shoulders. She lifted up on her fore arms, tightened her legs around his waist and used all her strength to roll them both over so she ended up straddling him. In the back of her foggy mind, she was slightly amazed at herself considering she had rolled her body weight and a vampire's over.

Biting her lip at him, she grabbed either side of her sweater and pulled it over her head before throwing it to Damon's bedroom floor, leaving her in her lace black bra. Taking her now bare hip in his hand, Damon gripped it softly with one hand; then used his free hand to run his fingers through her curls and remove it from her face.

"I love your hair," he whispered, sending a tingle through Mia's body.

Slowly, sending even more tingles through out her, Damon run his fingers through her chest nut brown hair.

"You've just a got thing for long hair really, haven't you?" She teased.

She admired his perfect chest with big brown orbs of lust while he answered her, "yeah, but," he leaned up, so he was whispering in her ear. "When you ride me, I can grab onto something, other than your sexy hips."

Mia's mouth practically popped open as the mental images he had just stirred up within her mind flashed before her eyes. Repressing a loud moan, she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and pushed him back down, so that he bounced slightly when he landed, with a grin on his sexy face. Damon smirked in triumph as her eyes blazed and she licked her lips.

She sat back further, so she was no longer sitting on his toned stomach but on his hard on. His face went slightly sack as he groaned under his breath. She smiled at him teasingly, batting her eyes lashes so he knew she did it on purpose. When she ground her hips into his, the veins around his eyes began to thicken and his pupils tinged with red. Although she knew she should of been scared, Mia was slightly turned on and only continued.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed as she ground her hips around in a circle. A surge of dissapointment coursed through her as she lost contact with his eyes. Deciding the best way to get him to open them again was to go faster, she picked up the speed. Suddenly, the air pushed its way into her lungs as she was flipped over in a matter of 0.2 seconds. Damon had never used vampire speed on her, unless they were running and it turned her immensely.

Before she had chance to blink and process that she was no longer in charge, Damon ripped the light blue jeans she wearing from her legs, ripping the denim right off her skin. She gasped out in shock and a little pain then looked to the floor at the shredded pile of material.

"Was there really any need for that? They were my favourite!" She pouted.

He shrugged lightly, beginning to kiss a path down her breasts and stomach to the point she couldn't care less if he ripped up every pair of jeans she owned, as long as he did it from her sweat slickened body.

"The quicker you're naked, the happier I'll be," he mumbled into the skin of her soft stomach.

Latching his teeth onto the edge of her matching black, lace thong, Damon's breath fanned between her legs, some how, managing to make her even wetter than she was previous. Mia's heart accelerated, as she wondered what his intentions were or possibly could be. He chuckled at her racing heart, 'causing her face to get hotter. Damon appeared from beneath the covered, thong still between his teeth wearing a grin on his face.

"Stop grinning at me," she groaned. "Please just-"

Damon's tongue, out of no where, flicked out, sliding between her pussy lips and licking at her moist clit. The moan that escaped her damp lips was shameful.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"Please! Just..do..something! Stop..teas-" She cried and then cut off mid sentence.

Her eyes widened painfully, her back arching so high it all most hurt; her mouth falling open, endless moans falling from her lips as Damon ripped the material that covered the thing he wanted most and dived his tongue inside her. Mia gripped the bed sheets until her knuckled turned white, her pants sounding like a dog would had just chased a frisbee. She lost herself in extacy while Damon worked his tongue like magic over her most sensitive body part.

"Damon! Fuck!" She creamed loudly.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Damon kept working his tongue as she spasemed repeatedly from her earth shattering orgasm. When she came down from her high, Damon reappeared from beneath the covers and crawled up her body. Lifting her limp body from the sheets, he kissed her leisurely turning her thighs to puddles of jelly then removed her bra so she was completely bare beneath him.

Feeling like jelly on a plate, Mia reached down with shaking fingers and a heaving chest to un loop his belt, pulling it from its loops in his jeans and then chucking it to the floor. This was soon followed by his jeans and boxer briefs that landed on top of the pile of Mia's clothes. Damon took her soft things between his hands and spread them so that he could fit snugly inside.

"You ready?" He breathed.

She nodded enthusiastically, excitement bubbling through her. Damon, agonisingly slow, inched his way inside her, bit by bit until he was all the way in. Mia felt so full to the brim, she could almost explode with pleasure, without Damon even moving. She was intoxicated by him, his smell, his looks, his eyes, his body. It was amazing; to be connected to him in the most interment way, she felt amazing. Slowly, she let out a heart throbbing pleasurable gasp of contentment and pleasure.

"Yes," Damon hissed in her ear.

With Mia's body feeling so blissful and as hot as an oven, Damon began to move inside her. She moved her hips with him, each push towards each other with their hips, a push towards orgasm. They created a rhythm together that sent tingle's down both there spines and through out their whole bodies. In mere minutes, Mia could feel herself coming to an end, so she decided to brave it and between gasped, asked for the thing, she wanted the most.

"Bite me."

The anamilistic snarl of pleasure that ripped through Damon's chest nearly 'caused Mia to cum right there and then; some how she didn't. She was holding on, preciously, almost impossibly until Damon bit her.

"You sure?" He growled between clenched teeth. "I might not be able to stop," he warned her.

She nodded, feeling so close the edge of sanity, she could barely form a coherent sentence in her brain, let alone speaking it. When he didn't make a move, she dug her nails tightly into his strong shoulders, her pants matching his thrusts, her back arching. With a groan, he leaned down and bit very softly into her neck. With her eyes rolling into the back of her head and a scream leaving her lips, Mia cum.

Damon thrust harder into her, pressing her g spot over and over, letting her ride out her orgasm and succeeding to give her another one in the space of five seconds. Soon, he cum to, calling her name and sucking harder on the wound in her neck. Unlatching his teeth, he pulled away and licked up the blood as Mia melted into a pool beneath him, pure extacy masking her features.

Stopping his thrust, he pulled out slowly, as not to hurt her and collapsed on his side in front of her. Already, her eye lids were fluttering shit, a sleepy smile on her face.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Her heart soared and she wished she wasn't so exhausted so that she could make love to him all over again.

"I love you to," she mumbled.

He moved her sweaty hair from her head and kissed her. "Go to sleep, i'll be here when you wake up," he promised.

She let her eyes close and drifted into a peaceful sleep, with the vampire she loved.


End file.
